Orange is the new Pruple
by DaniellePhantomhive
Summary: Danielle Phantomhive is a normal 18 yr old with minor things like a boy crazed best friend, a loving father who runs a toy company and a demon butler/babysitter, I mean come on! who doesn't love toys! everything is fine until a new kid comes to school. they become quick friends until her father finds out his last name is Trancy.
1. Chapter 1

**First off lets paint the scene! (amuse me) it's basic modern day and this story is taking place around the great Ciel Phantomhive's daughter; Danielle Phantomhive. Rather, she likes to be called Dani. **

**She's 18 years old and lives with her father. Her mother Elizabeth had dies from an unsuspected illness when she was 6. But with the help of her father and his demon butler, everything ran as smooth as it did when her mother was alive. **

**Sebastian had a side job, to not only take care of Ciel and his requests but to also keep an eye on Dani. Which shouldn't be too hard for one hell of a butler. **

**It was early on morning and Dani was getting ready to leave for school. She was wearing her usual school uniform. White polo shirt, short black skirt, knee high socks and black hushpuppies. She put her backpack on her back, put her headphones on and was getting ready to leave the house. The music was blaring in her ears and she didn't hear Ciel call her, so when she was walking down the hallway she bumped in to Sebastian. **

"**Oof!" **

**She looked up.**

"**Whoops, sorry Sebastian"**

"**Miss, the young master has been calling for you"**

"**Oh has he now"**

**She chuckled a bit, then looked up at Sebastian to see that he was unamused.**

"**Alright alright!"**

"**Watch your tone Danielle"**

"**Yes daddy"**

"**All I wanted to know is if you would like a ride to school, I have a meeting in the city in a few minutes, I wouldn't mind the drive with my baby girl"**

"**Aww, of course daddy. I would love that"**

**With that she took the arm of her father, and they went downstairs and out the door, with Sebastian not far behind. They got to Dani's school in less than 5 minutes. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Thank you daddy!"**

**As she got out of the car she replied with another thank you.**

"**Thank you Sebastian! See you later!"**

**Before he could say anything she skipped happily inside the school.**

**As Sebastian got in the car Ciel started talking to him.**

"**As what it is to be young again"**

"**I do not understand what you are talking about, young master. You are nowhere near the age to which you should be uttering those words."**

**Ciel chuckled.**

"**I appreciate the lies Sebastian. Anyway, let's get this dreadful meeting over with. I mean honestly, how hard is it to make a bunch of toys?"**

**With that Sebastian drove off.**

**Inside the school Dani was at her locker when her friend Phoebe came up behind her.**

"**DANI!"**

"**Jesus! Don't sneak up on me like that!"**

"**Sorry, just thought you'd be happy to see me"**

"**And when am I not?"**

"**True, anyways what's up, I saw your dad drive away"**

"**Yea he dropped me off, he had a meeting with his company in the city"**

"**Makes sense, hey did you hear about the new boy?"**

"**New boy?"**

"**I'll take that as a no. anyway, he transferred her from another school, no one knows why or who he is. All we know is he's kinda rich…like you!"**

"**Ok one im not rich, that's my father's money and two why are we so interested in this kid?"**

**Phoebe sighed and leaned against the lockers.**

"**Because he's such a cutie!"**

"**Of course you would think that"**

"**Hey, there's nothing wrong with swooning over someone is there?"**

"**Yea, it's called swooning over someone you haven't even met yet!"**

"**Oh hush, he's in our first class, so I'll meet him then!"**

**Dani chuckled at her boy crazed friend.**

"**Alright you loon, let's go."**

**As they walked into the class Phoebe noticed the new boy sitting next to Dani's desk.**

"**Omg! The cutie pie is sitting next to you!"**

"**Um ok"**

"**Ugh be a little more excited!"**

"**Why? He's just a boy"**

"**Are you serious right now! You have the new boy sitting next to you the first day! You got first dibs!"**

"**Ok what is he candy?"**

"**Might as well be"**

"**Ew…come one can we just sit down"**

**As they went to sit down and Phoebe squealed, and the new boy heard.**

"**Um is she ok?"**

"**Oh yea, don't mind her she's…yea…anyway, welcome to the school, im Dani and this is Phoebe"**

"**Nice to meet you, im James Trancy"**

"**It's nice to meet you too James"**

**As they started talking, class began. During school James, Phoebe and Dani would see each other in the halls and sat together at lunch. **

**When the time to come home came around they all met up at Dani's locker.**

"**Anyone picking you up today Dani?"**

"**Hmm, not that I know of" **

"**Cool we should all go out somewhere!"**

"**Phoebe don't you ever get tired?"**

"**Nope!"**

**With that "nope" she smiled from ear to ear at Dani and James.**

"**Come on smiley" **

**They were all talking and giggling, when someone honked a horn.**

"**Oh that's my dad, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"**

"**BYE JAMES!"**

"**Later"**

"**Ugh you have no interest in him do you?"**

"**No why should i?"**

"**Ugh you are not even a girl I swear!"**

"**Excuse me! Im just not boy crazy like you"**

"**There's nothing wrong with being a little more infatuated with boys"**

"**I never said there was, im just saying im not like that"**

"**Eh oh well"**

**Just then another horn beeped.**

"**And there's Sebastian"**

"**Haha later Dani!"**

"**Later Pheebs!"**

**The car ride home was quiet as usual, Sebastian never asked how her day was because he figured it was none of his business that her father should ask. Which at this point she had gotten used to. When they got to the manor, she went straight for her father's office which she always does after school. She knocked on the door.**

"**Yes what is it?"**

"**Hi daddy"**

"**Oh hello Dani, how was school?"**

"**It was good, we got a new kid today"**

"**Oh and what was her name?"**

"**Why do you always assume it's a girl?"**

"**Because you know how I feel about boys around you"**

"**Come on dad im not Phoebe"**

"**And I am grateful for that…no offense"**

"**Oh please I told her that today too" **

"**So is it a boy?"**

**Dani sighed.**

"**Yes daddy, it's a boy, his name is James Trancy"**

**Silence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The look in his eye intensified.**

"**Trancy!?"**

"**Yea, what's wrong daddy?"**

**Ciel just kept staring off in the distance thinking hard about , most likely about how to keep his daughter away from Daniel and anything that had to do with any Trancy affiliation. **

"**I do not want you near or around Daniel Trancy, do you understand?"**

**Danielle looked at him puzzled. **

"**But why daddy, what's so bad about him?"**

"**I don't want to argue about this Danielle, stay away from him because I'm telling you to. Is that clear?"**

"**But dad…"**

"**IS THAT CLEAR!?"**

"**Fine father whatever you say"**

**With that she picked up her backpack, and slammed the door to her father's office heading toward her room. She walked past, Sebastian, not a single word was said or looks were exchanged. But it didn't take a genius to know when a woman was upset. **

**Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door and proceeded…with caution of course.**

"**Master I have your tea and snack"**

**Ciel looked up from his papers.**

"**Yes very well"**

"**Although this may be none of my business, but what is Lady Danielle so upset about"**

**Ciel looked Sebastian straight in the eye.**

"**Sebastian we need to talk"**

"**Of course sir, what is this pertaining to?"**

**Ciel got up out of his chair.**

"**It seems that there was a new student in Danielle's class today"**

"**My that must have been exciting seeing as how she's complained about seeing the same people over and over again"**

"**Yes one would be happy about that, except this boy's name was Daniel Trancy"**

"**I see, so what do you propose we do?"**

"**well seeing how she's mad at me already because I told her to stay away…"**

"**Also knowing her she won't considering she's in school"**

"**Exactly, what I need from you is to just keep an ear out for anything that sounds or may sound suspicious, do not hesitate to intervene"**

"**Yes young master"**

"**I just want to keep Dani safe, even if she can't see that"**

**Sebastian smiled a bit.**

"**She may not see it now young master, but soon you will explain to her why Trancy is a threat and she'll understand"**

"**You're right Sebastian, but for right now, she just needs to trust her father"**

"**She does trust you but you also have to remember, she's a teenager. It may take her a while to see things the way you do"**

**Ciel sighed because all and all, he knew Sebastian was right.**

"**I just hope she sees things before anything happens"**

**Dani's sulking in her room listening to the Starbomb album, although it's hard to sulk when you have awesome music that you basically know every word to. She wasn't sulking much anymore, she was up and dancing and jumping on her large canopy bed until someone knocked.**

"**Come in"**

"**Dani"**

"**Oh hi daddy"**

"**We need to talk"**

"**About what? Keeping me away from Phoebe too?"**

"**no of course not, but we do need to talk about Daniel Trancy"**

"**You told me to stay away from him what more do you want?"**

"**I want you to understand why you need to keep your distance"**

**Dani sighed and plopped down on her bed and Ciel sad on the edge next to her.**

"**Listen, Daniel Trancy is the son of Alois Trancy"**

"**I thought you said he was gay" **

"**Yea, that might have been wrong but hey, you should have seen him when we were younger"**

**Dani let out a tiny giggled, and that eased Ciel into telling more of the story. **

"**Anyway, Danielle, he's the reason our family is broken, he took your mother's life when he poisoned her trying to "reconcile" our differences"**

"**But I thought you said she died because she was sick"**

"**She was sick and he made her that way"**

**The tears started to flow from Dani's eyes without her feeling it.**

"**How could anyone do such a horrible thing and be able to live with the guilt?"**

**Ciel brought her into a hug. **

"**I truly don't know Dani, he has a vendetta against me, and it scares me that to him taking my wife may not be enough that he may want to hurt you too"**

**Dani looked up at him scared.**

"**Don't worry, I know it's scary but I told Sebastian to keep any eyes and ears open at all times while you're in school"**

"**Thank you daddy" **

**Dani thought for a minute, then got up and wiped her tears from her face.**

"**Hold on daddy"**

**She went to the door. **

"**Sebastian!"**

**In mere seconds Sebastian entered the room. **

"**Yes my lady?"**

**Dani took his hand and let him to where Ciel was, and pulled the three of them together.**

"**To be honest Daddy this family isn't broken; it's just missing one person, whose always watching us"**

**Ciel smiled and hugged her back.**

"**That's right baby girl" **

**After she let go of Ciel she went and hugged Sebastian.**

"**I know I don't say this enough and I may seem bratty at time, but thank you Sebastian for everything that you do for me and daddy"**

**Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel nodded telling him he could hug her back. And he did.**

"**No need to thank me miss, I am only doing my job as a butler"**

"**Not just a butler, but a guardian angel, MY guardian angel" **

**He smiled at her because truly, he would have kept Dani safe even if Ciel hadn't told him to. To be fair, yes Ciel and Elizabeth did use him as a baby sitter every now and then, but only because they didn't trust Bard, Mey-rin, or Finny with her. But again can you blame them? Sebastian was there for everything, the first few steps, the nightmares when she was younger, and her semi-first word was "Bastian" **

**Unknown to them someone was watching through the window. A certain fellow with glasses, who flashed a grim smile…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dani took a quick glance at the window at the far end of the room and noticed a glimmer. **

"**What's that?"**

"**What's what honey?"**

**Dani walked toward the window and just as she was about to look outside the glass shattered, causing her to fall back.**

"**AHH!"**

"**Danielle!" **

"**Mistress!"**

**Ciel and Sebastian ran to her side helping her up.**

"**I'm fine guys…..Grell I'm gonna kill you…" **

**Both Sebastian and Ciel face palmed when they heard the name.**

"**What? I can't make a fabulous entrance?"**

"**Not through my window you dunce" **

"**Ohhh Bassy! She's calling me names!"**

"**She called you something polite, while I was thinking quite the opposite"**

"**My my, what's stuck up everyone pants today?"**

"**That's hardly any of your business" **

"**Now now earl, what have I don't to deserve such attitude?"**

"**Where do we start?"**

"**Quiet child"**

"**Excuse me Reaper, but kindly watch your tongue with the young mistress"**

**Grell rolled his eyes and continued to talk up a storm about how they weren't nice to him and blah blah blah. **

**Dani went to go look out the window and noticed something else gleaming in the moonlight. As the 3 of them were arguing, Dani snuck out to investigate the site.**

**When Dani got outside, she didn't see anything, but she continued to look around. When she walked by the bush nearest to the door, someone leaped out at her. **

"**Finally! An opportune moment!"**

**Whoever it was grabbed her and tried to cover her mouth before she could scream but that didn't work, she screamed at the highest pitch she could. And of course who would hear…**

**Before she could finish her scream she was in someone's arms. And it was cold like the person that grabbed her, but warm and inviting, which means it could only be one person.**

"**Sebastian?"**

"**It's alright now mistress" **

**Dani hugged him tightly because she was scared.**

"**Ugh, dammit"**

"**Claude Faustus"**

"**Michaelis"**

**They just stared at each other for a moment.**

"**I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for a favor"**

"**Oh and what might that be?"**

"**You see, I was sent here to retrieve a very delicate package and it just so happens that, that very delicate package is in your arms. So if you would be so kind as to hand it over I can be on my way"**

"**I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to give you such a package. You see my master would be most displeased if he lost someone so dear to him" **

**Sebastian pulled Dani closer to him. **

"**What is going on here"**

**Within a few minutes of a star down, Ciel and Grell made their way outside.**

"**Claude" **

"**Oh look, a reunion. Listen just give me what I came for and I shall be on my way"**

"**Like I have said over and over…over my dead body sir" **

**Dani hugged Sebastian tighter letting him know she was very afraid of what might happen. So Sebastian took a chance and turned his back to Claude and made his way over to Ciel. **

"**Young master, please take Danielle and go inside I will handle this"**

"**Very well, come Dani" **

"**Bassy! Why do you get to have all the fun?!"**

**Sebastian sighed.**

"**If you wish to join me out here then you best be willing to help"**

**Grell brought out his death scythe, he snuck away from Will. **

"**Of course I would be happy to help!" he said with a grim smile bearing his teeth"**

"**Very well"**

**Claude huffed.**

"**I certainly do not have time to play games"**

**And with that he jumped and he disappeared. **

"**Hm he was no fun"**

"**I don't believe this is the last will see of him"**

**They made their way back inside. After a few minutes of walking around they found Ciel and Dani in his office.**

"**Young Master I…"**

"**Sebastian!"**

**Dani ran to him and hugged him. Sebastian chuckled.**

"**Now now mistress, calm down everything is going to be fine"**

"**Thank you Sebastian"**

"**Think nothing of it" **

"**Hey what about me? I helped to you know!"**

"**You broke my window and almost gave me a heart attack! Not to mention the window was my favorite stained glass one!"**

"**I said I was sorry what more do you want from me?"**

"**FIX IT!"**

"**Danielle!"**

**Ciel yelling made Dani jump and hide behind Sebastian.**

"**What in heavens name were you thinking!? Do you have any idea what could have happened if you hadn't been able to scream!?"**

"**But daddy…"**

"**No buts, you keep getting more reckless with every passing year! I don't know when you're going to grow up but it better be soon!" **

"**Daddy…"**

"**I just can't believe that after everything I told you about that household that you would even go outside by yourself"**

"**But daddy how was I supposed to know that, that was gonna be Claude"**

"**That's exactly my point! You never know whose trying to trespass on this estate!" **

**Ciel kept yelling at Dani for about a few more minutes until she couldn't take it anymore and ran do her room. The window was still broken so she was cold but at that point she figured she deserved it for being so nosey. **

**She sat on her bed thinking, no music no nothing. She just sat there clutching her Funtom stuffed bunny. The special purple one with the eye patch her father had given her for her 7****th**** birthday. **

**There was a knock on the door. **

"**Go away"**

**The door opened anyway. **

"**Ugh why does no one listen to me?"**

"**Miss?"**

"**Oh Sebastian, I'm sorry"**

"**No need to apologize. I was just bringing you some food as your father requested"**

"**Oh ok"**

"**Please do try to understand where he was coming from. He means nothing but good. You do know that right?"**

"**Yea I do know that but yelling at me was a bit over the top"**

"**He was just very worried, and honestly miss can you blame him for not wanting to lose you the way he lost your mother?"**

"**Yea your right. I miss my mom"**

"**I know you do miss and you will forever, that's not gonna bring her back. But you can either sulk for her, or live for her"**

"**hey Sebastian, can I ask for a favor?"**

"**Anything mistress" **

"**Can you fix my window and put the funtom bunny on it, like this one?"**

"**Of course, it would be no trouble at all"**

**With that sentence Dani smiled and ate what Sebastian had prepared.**

**Meanwhile across town…**

"**Claude you failed. I had one simple task for you to handle and you couldn't complete it"**

"**It wasn't as easy as one would have hoped your highness"**

"**I want no excuses! Tomorrow I want this done and I want this done right! Am I making myself clear!"**

"**Yes your highness"**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next, day Dani was getting ready for school, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. She hated to admit it but her father was right. She had no business being out in the dark by herself. **

**As she kept thinking, she didn't realize she was halfway out the door before her father called her name.**

"**Dani"**

"**Huh? Oh"**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yea daddy I'm ok"**

"**If you say so, Sebastian, makes sure she arrives to school safely"**

"**Yes master"**

**They got in the car and made light conversation for once, and Dani liked it. They got to the school and Sebastian opened the door for her.**

"**Hey Sebastian, can you come get me after school?"**

"**I certainly would"**

"**Thank you"**

**She went inside and found Phoebe and told her everything. And Phoebe was hanging off each word like it was life support.**

"**WOW! Ugh why must a cute, handsome boy be such a monster?"**

"**Well, first off I didn't say it was Daniel, it was his father's butler"**

"**Well, isn't his father's butler, his butler?"**

"**To a degree, yes but I truly don't think Daniel had anything to do with what happened last night"**

"**I hope not…he's still a cutie"**

"**Uh huh, that's the moral of the story"**

"**Wait there's a moral!? Start over so I can get it"**

"**No, the moral of the story is I have to be careful around Daniel that's all"**

"**Do I have to be careful of him too?"**

"**I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. But I am advising you to keep an eye out for him"**

"**Aww that's a yes"**

"**I never said yes it's a suggestion"**

"**Pfffft"**

**They continued arguing throughout the day except in English when they had class with Daniel. They spoke to him like it was nothing do they didn't sound suspicious. Dani more than Phoebe. It came time to go home and they were talking and about to go outside when the Dean called her name.**

**"Ms."Phantomhive"**

"**Yes Mr. Collins?"**

"**There's a rather tall fellow here to pick you up, I believe his name was Sebastian"**

"**Oh ok, I thought he would be outside"**

"**Woah your dad's name is Sebastian?"**

"**No, hehe, that's the name of our butler, well, my father's more than mine"**

"**I thought that name sounded familiar"**

"**Um ok, well I'll see you guys later"**

**Dani turned around and walked with the dean to his office. As soon as she opened the door she saw Sebastian. Because I mean come on, how do you miss a 6 foot butler?**

"**Hi Sebastian" **

"**Hello Lady Danielle, are you ready to go?"**

"**All set. But why didn't you pick me up from the front like you always do?"**

"**Your father insisted on me coming inside to escort you out"**

"**Oh ok, let's go then"**

**As they were walking out, they passed by many of the other students, including Daniel. As they were passing Dani heard all the swooning the girls were doing over Sebastian. Which kind of made her sick considering he's family. Or at least she thought so. **

"**Sebastian"**

"**Yes my lady" **

"**Before you came to pick me up, now please don't tell my father, but I was talking to Phoebe and Daniel"**

"**I see"**

"**And after I told Daniel that you were my father's butler, he seemed a bit surprised, like he's heard your name before"**

"**I'm sure he has my lady, you must remember whose son he is"**

"**Yea I know"**

**When they got home, Dani went straight to her father's office and told him how her day was. Without telling him about the Daniel conversation. Then went to her room and had a look of shock on her face.**

"**Oh the window! I LOVE IT!"**

"**Everything alright My Lady?"**

"**Oh, Sebastian! Thank you so much!"**

"**Oh? For what My Lady?"**

"**The window! It's just what I asked for!" **

"**If I couldn't do this simple task for you what kind of butler would I be?"**

**She stood there for a moment and admire the window, when she saw Claude running around outside looking for something.**

"**Sebastian! "**

**That's all she said running past the butler, with him following soon behind. They ran out the door and found Claude about to break Ciel's office window.**

"**STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" **

**She stopped running and Sebastian appeared in front of her.**

"**Oh and whose going to stop me?"**

**Just then he got kicked in the face and fell to the floor.**

"**Claude! Is this what I asked of you? To sit on the job?"**

"**Alois"**

"**Ah, Miss Phantomhive, I see you've heard of me"**

"**You need to leave, you have no business being here"**

**Alois walked over to Dani.**

"**Oh but my business is with you my dear"**

**He held her chin gently but he was touching her which was a big no no..**

"**Excuse me, but I have to kindly ask you to step away my My Lady"**

"**Oh really?**

"**just then Claude broke the window of Ciels office.**

"**DADDY!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**As soon as Dani screamed Sebastian was already at Ciel's window leaving Dani behind with Alois.**

"**My my, now, who could have done such a thing?"**

"**What the hell is your problem?"**

"**Is that any way for a young lady to be speaking?"**

"**Like I truly care what you think"**

**Alois was about to grab her arm when someone yelled.**

"**FATHER!"**

"**Daniel, my beloved son what brings you here?"**

"**What are you doing to my friend?"**

"**I beg your pardon? You're what?!"**

"**She's my friend father, why are you harassing her estate?"**

**First of all we have to address this whole "friend" situation. You are not allowed to be friends with Phantomhive trash"**

"**Excuse me! I am standing right here"**

"**And further more, what Claude and I are doing here is absolutely none of your business. How did you even get here anyway? I specifically told the help to keep you at home"**

"**Funny thing about that father, I can drive remember"**

"**Damn"**

"**Father I think it's high time to leave the Phantomhive's alone. I mean really, it's been over a decade, and from what I heard"**

"**Hush your mouth! I don't know how you even know about that"**

"**I told him. I can never forgive you for what you did to my family! You took the only mother I'm ever gonna have! You caused my father an immense amount of pain what more do you want from us!"**

**As she was yelling her voice rang throughout the whole estate to where Finny, and Mey-rin came out to see what the commotion was about.**

"**My lady what's the matter?"**

**When she said that Dani went running into her arms.**

"**Oh dear, my lady, it will be ok, yes it will"**

"**Just what do you think your doing on this estate to begin with. Your presence was not mentioned to anyone. I'm going to have to ask you to leave"**

"**hmpf, come Claude, we're done here for now."**

**With that Claude picked up Alois and left.**

"**wow im sorry Danielle, I knew my father was crazy but I didn't think he was this nuts"**

"**It's ok Daniel, it's not your fault your father has his problems. I just don't get it. He took my mother away what more does he want?"**

"**I don't know but if there's anything I can do trust me I'll do it"**

"**that's sweet, thank you"**

**Daniel smiled at her. You know, one of those smiles that develop the only crush on someone. And with that smile he got in his car and drove off. **

**Danielle went inside to check on her father while Finny, Baldo and Mey-rin followed closely behind.**

"**Daddy!" **

"**I'm ok Dani, are you ok?"**

"**Yea, im fine. Daniel came and…"**

"**I don't care what he helped his father do!"**

"**No daddy, it wasn't like that! He helped chase his father away"**

"**He did?"**

"**Yea, he knows what Alois did and asked if he had done enough. He said he didn't know what else he can take from you"**

"**there is one thing he can take from me. But we won't let that happen. Right Sebastian?"**

"**Indeed my Lord"**

"**For right now, you three please clean this up"**

"**Yes young Lord!"**

**While they were cleaning up Sebastian, Dani and Ciel went to the kitchen to figure out what was for dinner.**

"**What do you feel like having daddy?"**

"**To be honest, I don't know"**

"**How about a light salmon?"**

"**blehhh! I hate salmon"**

"**Watch your tone Danielle"**

"**Sorry daddy. What I mean to say was, can we please have something else Sebastian?"**

"**Alright my Lady, what would you suggest?"**

"**Spaghetti!"**

"**Ah some pasta? Would you like some chicken to accompany that?"**

"**Oh! Yes please!"**

"**Alright I will call when it is all ready"**

"**Thank you Sebastian!"**

**With that she went to her room on her laptop to Tumble! (ive been on tumblr a lot too because when I'm at work I get extremely bored and can't help it) **

"**WOO! I got a few more followers and a few more reblogs!" **

**She went about her usual looks, anything anime, anything funny, especially anything funny. And anything relatable. **

**Back at the Trancy estate Daniel was arguing with his father.**

"**I don't understand father, what more do you want from them?"**

"**I want to take everything away from him! Why should he get to be happy for so many years while I'm here wallowing in my own sorrow!?"**

"**Then don't wallow, how hard is that? Why not make the best of the situation?"**

"**I don't need you how to tell me how to make things better. I am set on what I have to do and I'm going to do it, no if's and's or but's about it"**

"**I'm sorry father, but I can't just stand here and watch you ruin their lives more than you already have"**

"**That's your choice son but if you do you will no longer be a Trancy. Understood?"**

"**I truly don't care anymore, I can see why mom isn't here anymore now"**

**Right when the last syllable came out of Daniel's mouth Alois slapped him right across the face, hard enough to have left a hand print.**

"**Go to your room right this instance! You have no idea why your mother isn't here!"**

**Daniel tried to keep his cool, but right when he got to the top of the stairs, he ran to his room and tears formed in his eyes. One reason was because he might have gone too far and deserved the slap from his father. And the other reason is, he truly doesn't know why his mother doesn't live there or is even still alive. He sat there contemplating for a while then turned on his laptop. He did some research to try to find out about her. But everywhere he looked she had been erased from files. His father is well known around the world. It was very strange why he couldn't find anything on her or even his father's marriage for that matter. There was nothing around the house to suggest that he was married either. But Daniel had always assumed he was because he just couldn't think he was a child out of a one night stand…could he be?**

**About two hours of searching he still came up empty. He groaned in frustration and called for Claude.**

"**Yes my Prince"**

"**I told you to stop calling me that"**

"**I cannot do that, my Prince, for it is your father's orders"**

"**Ugh fine, whatever. Can you just bring me my favorite chips and 2 cans of soda"**

"**Right away"**

**Claude left not a minute later and came back with cool ranch doritos and 2 cans of pepsi. He was there for the rest of the day, watching TV and semi paying attention.**

**Danielle was eating with her father talking about random things. After dinner she went back on her laptop and again tumblr'd her evening away. She was looking at her followers when she saw a familiar face. It was Daniel's, he had found her. She looked through his page liking and reblogging random things. When she stopped at one of his pictures. It was him, maybe a few years ago. The reason she stopped here was because his face looked oddly familiar. In that picture, he looked like her. She wasn't sure exactly what made him look like her all she knew was that he did. She thought about telling her father but decided against it. He had enough on his mind as it is. **

**There's no way he can be…..can he? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Danielle was just sitting in her room thinking and staring at the picture of Daniel. She wanted to ask her father so badly about this but there was no way that he would have an answer other than coincidence. There was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in" Danielle said slamming her laptop shut.**

"**M'lady?"**

"**Hi Mey-Rin"**

"**Your father has asked me to come get you. He wishes to see you yes he does."**

"**Ok thanks Mey-Rin"**

**She walked over to her father's office and knocked on the door wondering what he could want.**

"**Daddy, it's me"**

"**Come in darling" **

"**Mey-Rin said you wanted to talk to me about something"**

"**Ah yes. Sebastian and I will be going out of town and you are to stay here. I don't know how long we'll be gone and I don't want you leaving this house. So I've arranged for a private tutor to come here and teach you your school subjects."**

"**Aww. I can't come with you this time either?"**

"**I'm sorry Dani. But we never know what is going to happen on these trips. Oh and just so I burst your bubble now, I've asked Soma and Agni to stay with you."**

"**AWWW DADDY!"**

"**Yes I know there annoying but I do not want you in this house alone"**

"**Technically I won't be alone. Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldo will be here and Pluto too"**

"**That exactly why I asked the other two to come"**

"**huh?"**

"**Soma may not be as capable but Agni is as skilled as Sebastian, so he will be here to fix anything that goes wrong"**

"**My lord it seems Prince Soma and Agni have arrived"**

"**Which means they'll be bursting through my door right about…"**

"**CIEL!" **

**Prince Soma hugged Ciel to the point where the life was escaping him like the helium being let out of a balloon. **

"**Let go of me this instance"**

"**Aww you're still no fun" **

"**Soma!"**

"**Dani! It is so good to see you" **

"**Miss Danielle"**

"**Agni! It's just Dani! Remember?"**

"**Yes Miss Dani"**

"**Close enough"**

**Just then Baldo knocked and came in asking what they wanted for dinner. Dani grabbed Agni's hand.**

"**Oh Agni can you make my favorite curry!?"**

"**I would be most delighted"**

"**Yay!" **

**Dani pulled Agni along to the kitchen because she wanted to help, so Ciel sent Sebastian after them to make sure they had everything and if not to send Mey-Rin and Finny to the store. This left Ciel and Soma alone.**

"**Soma I need you to listen carefully"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I am trusting you with the most precious thing in my life and I want you to make sure nothing happens to her"**

"**You have my word. I have already explained to Agni that we are here on business…with the occasional slacking off"**

"**Slack off after her school work is done and everything is in order each day. Do NOT let her out of the house for any reason and if she wants to go to the garden make sure either the two of you or the other three are with her."**

"**You can count on me, I promise you"**

"**I'm glad to hear that"**

**With that said they went downstairs to join the rest of the group in the kitchen. There they saw Agni chopping potatoes and Dani peeling them. Also surprisingly Mey-Rin was taking each plate down one at a time and Agni had threatened Baldo with his own flamethrower that he was afraid to go near it. **

"**They seem to have everything under control. Let's go Sebastian"**

"**Yes My Lord"**

"**Daddy wait!"**

**Ciel turned around to be engulfed in a hug from his daughter.**

"**I love you daddy, please becareful"**

**Ciel hugged back as tight as he could.**

"**I love you too Dani, I'll call every day I promise"**

"**I'll be waiting"**

**Ciel and Sebastian turned to leave and Soma could see the sad look in Dani's eyes. **

"**Come now Dani! There is much fun to be had!"**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like…um…uh…"**

"**I'm gonna go for a swim, can you bring the curry out when it's finished Agni?"**

"**Of course"**

**Dani went upstairs to get changed deep in thought. She didn't mind that Soma and Agni were there but that question stilled burned. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was going. **

"**Sorry I…"**

"**It's quite alright Miss Dani"**

"**Oh Tanaka, im sorry"**

"**It's fine, you seem to be thinking about something rather hard"**

"**Yea…"**

"**Would you care to get it off your chest?"**

"**Can you promise not to tell daddy just yet, I want to ask him this but I haven't found the right moment"**

"**You have my word."**

"**Ok, there's this boy in my class Daniel and his father hates my father and I know what you're thinking but it's nothing like that it's just…I saw one of his pictures on the computer and this picture looked oddly familiar. And I just kept staring at it and I don't know what it was but he looks a lot like me."**

**By this time she was pacing back and forth she could have made a crevice in the rug.**

"**Dani, please calm yourself"**

"**I'm sorry Tanaka, I just wanna know about all this but I just haven't found the right time to ask. With all this Alois stuff going on I won't be able to"**

"**My dear I wish I could help you but this is not for me to answer. But the answer will come maybe not soon but in the near future trust me"**

"**Thanks Tanaka, you always know what to say"**

**And with that Tanaka deflated as he usually does. Dani went to change into her bathing suit, just to go swimming for a while.**

**Back at the Trancy estate Daniel was eaves dropping on his father's plans. He didn't like the fact that he's continuing his pursuit of the Phantomhives. They may not be the best of friends but he feels some sort of connection to Danielle, more than the fact that their names are the gender opposites. **

**Just like Danielle, he found a picture on her tumblr of one of her birthday parties. It was when she must have been 2 or 3. He thought he saw his eyes in hers. But then again she was basically a baby and most babies tend to look the same. If it wasn't for the names, no one would know if they were taking the right baby home from the hospital. There was no way he was going to ask his father about this. The last thing he wanted to know was that he was a Phantomhive himself. To be honest he always wanted a sister. **

**There was no way he could be related to her. even if he was Alois would dispose of everyone…well, that's basically what he's trying to do now. He's trying to take the most precious thing that Ciel has. And there's no way that he's gonna let that happen. **

"**I might not be the best of friends but she knows I'm not like my father. And I feel like I have to protect her. So I will. I will never let my father or Claude touch her in anyway or bring harm to her father. Although now that I'm thinking about it, this might be more difficult than I thought. But I don't care. My father has no right to take anything from them. What he did to Elizabeth was wrong."**

**He kept scrolling on her page and found a family portrait. He took one look at Elizabeth and couldn't believe what he saw. **


End file.
